Adventure Comics Vol 1 263
Supporting Characters: * * * Sherlock Haymes Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Whitcomb * Mr. Garven * Tommy Todd * Pete Henshaw * Jerry McLain * Johnny Worth Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle2 = Green Arrow: "Have Arrow -- Will Travel" | Synopsis2 = When Roy Harper wants a raise on his allowance so that he can buy a boat, Oliver Queen suggests that he go out and get a job and earn the extra money he needs. Deciding to hire out his services as Speedy, Green Arrow's sidekick is hired to test out archery targets. What Speedy doesn't know however, is that people who hired him are criminals and are making casts of the indentations his arrows are making in the targets to make a false arrow head with a bomb inside in the hopes of eliminating both Speed and Green Arrow. Successfully putting the exploding arrow head on an arrow next time Speedy comes for practice, one of the crooks also takes Speedy's wallet when he drops it on the ground. However, the plot is spoiled when Speedy notices that the arrow he got back did not have red paint on it from the target it hit, and the bomb goes off without harming anyone. Green Arrow and Speedy then capture the crooks, and Speedy's archery skill saves the life of the owner of a boat manufacturing company, who rewards Speedy with the boat he was hoping to purchase. | Appearing2 = * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed Crooks Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Aquaman: "The Great Ocean Election!" | Synopsis3 = While on patrol near the island village of Comstock, Aquaman notices that there is an election going on. When the election blimp of candidate Vic Wake is shot down, Aquaman goes to shore to investigate. Meeting up with Vic Wake, Aquaman learns that he worked for the treasury department and when he found out that governor Big Jim Mason was stealing public funds he was fired from his position. He had since decided to run for office again Big Jim, but the competition has been playing dirty tricks to sabotage Vic's election campaign. Aquaman decides to help Vic be elected into office by offering the assistance of himself and his friends of the sea during the election trail. Every stunt that's done on behalf of Vic is attempted to be stopped by Big Jim's thugs, but each time they fail in doing so. Then during an aqua-show, Big Jim attempts to ruin the festivities, but is quickly spotted and stopped by Aquaman and his friends. After his defeat, Big Jim admits to his crimes, and the voting public vote Vic into office. After the election, Vic Wake thanks Aquaman for his help. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Vic Wake Locations: * Comstock Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * "Have Arrow -- Will Travel" is reprinted in and . * "The Great Ocean Election" is reprinted in and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}